


Queen of Swords

by SerpentsKiss



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tarot Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsKiss/pseuds/SerpentsKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's revenge on Tony Stark suits more than just Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Swords

Taking Pepper away was Loki's perfect punishment for Tony Stark. He had to admit that it was effective as he wracked his brain late into the night trying to find any hint of Pepper, a credit card, security footage, a fucking typo in an email. He found nothing, and the other Avengers began to worry that he would really lose it this time.

Only the cat kept him sane. The cat that showed up at his door when he ordered Chinese food. He called it Panda Express (it was ginger) and it slept in his bed and sat in his lab and watched him Not Sleep every night as he demanded that Jarvis run one more scan for her time and time again. He cried into its fur when he did try to sleep, and it licked his tears away and purred and kneaded him with its sharp little feet. He welcomed the pain.

She'd been gone for a month when he woke up one day to find Pepper in his arms instead of the cat. His first confused, exhausted response was to say stupidly, “Where's Panda Express?”

Pepper just laughed at him, and kissed his cheek, and told him that he was never allowed to name any of their children.

Somewhere, Loki laughed. Pepper hadn't been willing, but she'd stopped fighting so hard when he told her she could keep an eye on Tony. Not only that, but see the Tony that he hid from everyone. It wasn't acquiescence, but she held still while he wove the magic around her, and she was off as fast as a real cat when he cracked open his apartment door to let her out. Beneficial all around, in fact. Pepper got her fears alleviated, Tony had to accept that he had emotion and that Pepper was his emotion... and Loki had his fun.

Not bad for a revenge.


End file.
